


For the Air Outside Will Make

by zenelly



Series: We Will [2]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live on the moon?” Double D asked, arms crossed delicately behind his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Air Outside Will Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustling/gifts).



> For my lovely girlfriend, who wasn't feeling very good tonight. Thought it was time to finally get this all up.

“Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live on the moon?” Double D asked, arms crossed delicately behind his head.

Next to him, laid back in the grass like it was the most comfortable bed ever, Eddy looked over at Double D, raising an eyebrow. “What? What is that supposed to mean? Of course I have. I mean, come on!” He gestured widely at the moon, low and crescent-shaped in the sky. “It’d be really awesome. So expensive, but everyone would look up there and realize that _I’M_ the one living there. Me. The rich one.”

“Oh Eddy… Nothing about the scientific achievements that it would _require_ to get up there? And all of the experiments you could do…” Double D sighed expansively, his eyelashes fluttering as he lost himself in scientific admiration.

Not that Eddy was noticing.

No, not at all.

He shifted slightly in the grass, listening to it blow and rustle around him in the soft night’s breeze. The two of them were alone outside, and it seemed like there wasn’t another soul for miles. Which was a complete lie. They were only a few blocks from the rest of the cul-de-sac, really.

(Eddy was so, so aware of the gentle heat radiating from his best friend, wanted to scoot closer and tug the taller boy against him. He squashed the urge, only clenching his hands tightly around a fistful of grass.)

“…and you could do so many experiments that require negligible air resistance, and Eddy, are you even listening to me?”

“What?”

Even in the dark, Eddy knew the exact expression in Double D’s face at that moment. He winced. But the expected lecture never came, Double D just sighing and returning his gaze to the sky.

“What is it with you and the sky at night recently?” Double D asked out of nowhere – only it wasn’t out of nowhere, Eddy knew exactly what he was talking about because he remembered the night of the lunar eclipse. He remembered the warmth of Double D pressed against his side, their breath misting and mingling in the air. Remembered it too well at times. “You keep dragging me out to places to stargaze, and I know that the atmospheric sciences aren’t… really your thing.”

Eddy shrugged awkwardly. “Stars are pretty cool, though.”

There was a rustling sound and Double D’s slender, warm hand touched his arm, drawing his attention to that sole point of contact.

“…Thank you.”

Raising an eyebrow, Eddy turned his head to look at Double D in confusion. The other just stared back at him, eyes huge and dark and serious, and Eddy could barely breathe. “What for?” he eventually asked, throat tight. The silence between them seemed large and heavy, weighed down with an anticipatory sort of expectation. Eddy shifted closer-

“Being here,” Double D replied, finally breaking the gaze. Eddy froze, slowly settled back down, hoping that the grass didn’t make too much noise as he did. “I mean, this is… something that I love doing, and I’m just glad that you let me drag you along for it.”

“ _Let’s see, miss out on the opportunity to have you all to myself?”_ Eddy thought wryly. _“Not likely.”_ But he coughed and shrugged and said, “Yeah well, whatever, what the hell star is that one over there?” to cover up his desperate urge to pull Double D closer and closer. Double D (as expected) took the bait and started rambling about gases and distance, and right about there, Eddy stopped paying attention to his words and started zoning in on his mouth.

Okay, maybe he had a fixation or something.

Man, Double D’s mouth was really fucking nice. He would love to feel it on his-

“EDDY!”

…right, paying attention. Not to his mouth. Not at allll.

“Ugh, you are _impossible_! Even when you’re the one asking the questions, you can’t pay attention!” Double D flipped onto his side to face Eddy, scowling. “What, may I ask, has you so entranced?”

Eddy laughed nervously, fidgeted with his hands. “Nothing. Definitely nothing at all. The sky! So many uh, balls of gas and stuff. Kings of old, y’know.”

“So you’re paying enough attention to quote children’s movies at me, but not enough to learn about the proper derivation of the history of Betelgeuse?”

“That’s a kid’s movie too!”

“ _Different Beetlejuice.”_

“Oh.” Eddy shrugged as he sat up to avoid the stare that Double D is giving him. The other boy was too distracting. Why the hell had he thought it was a good idea to be alone with him, other than the fact that clearly he just enjoyed torturing himself? “Well, it’s close enough.”

Double D sighed behind him, and there was the shift and slide of grass and fabric as he sat up as well. “Not really, but I can tell when you’re no longer interested in learning. I had just hoped that this mood of yours would last longer than it did.”

Wincing, Eddy scratched the back of his neck. He slowly lowered his head to his knees, his mouth twisted into a scowl. Man, that figured. He could never manage to keep Double D interested or happy or … really anything other than frustrated. Frustrated he could do in spades. With a heavy sigh, Eddy pushed himself upright, brushed dirt and detritus from his pants.“Yeah, well. Whatever. We should just head back inside. S'getting cold.”

“Eddy, I didn't mean to imply-”

“Just hurry up, Sockhead.” Eddy shoved his hands in his pockets and started towards home, the moonlight almost enough that he could make out the vague shapes of the landscape. Behind him, he heard the rustling of grass and fabric, a few footsteps, and then Double D was by his side again.

They were quiet on the walk back, the only sound between them their footsteps and breaths, and it was only when they found the familiar lights and sidewalks of the cul-de-sac that Eddy felt a warm hand slide into his. He startled, shot a glance at Double D.

Who was very stalwartly not looking back at Eddy.

(In the lamplight, it almost looked like he was blushing.)

Eddy coughed quietly, turned his gaze back to the road ahead of them, and tightened his grip on Double D's hand.

Beside him, Double D began smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A00531C)


End file.
